


No more virginity!

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Stiles is only for Derek, post 3.03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Бикон-Хиллзе убивают девственников, и Стайлз очень, очень не хочет умирать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more virginity!

**Author's Note:**

> стерекофаны, вам нечего бояться)

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

 

 

— Может, есть какой-нибудь другой способ? — промямлил Скотт, неуверенно почесав шею.  
— Это, интересно, какой? — уставился на него Стайлз. — Порази меня своими идеями, Скотти!  
— Ладно, ладно! — сдался Скотт. — Я же не отказываюсь. Просто, ну… это странно.  
— Воспринимай это как эксперимент. Расширение границ. В жизни надо все попробовать, — пробормотал Стайлз, бестолково шагая по комнате. Он что-то хотел сделать, но в голове не держалось ни одной мысли.  
Черт.  
— Да, — кивнул Скотт. — Я смогу. Ты сможешь. Раз, два и готово.  
— Точно, — обрадовался Стайлз. — Мы же бро. Плевое дело. Иди сюда.  
Скотт отлип от стены и шагнул к Стайлзу. Они неловко столкнулись посреди комнаты и замерли.  
— А нам не стоило дождаться вечера? Чтобы было темно? — предположил Скотт.  
— Отец с работы вернется, — мотнул головой Стайлз. — Не вариант.  
— О’кей, — Скотт глубоко вдохнул, будто набирал в легкие воздух перед нырком, и положил руки Стайлзу на талию.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, вцепился пальцами в волосы Скотта и дернулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать. Скотт отшатнулся, и Стайлз втемяшился носом ему в скулу.  
— Эй! Ты чего! — возмущенно вскрикнул Стайлз.  
— Мы что, будем целоваться? — глаза Скотта расширились. — Чувак, мы про поцелуи ничего не говорили! Я не буду с тобой… с языком… ты что!  
— Это ты — что! — Стайлз нахмурился. — Ты хочешь, чтобы в мой первый раз у меня даже не было поцелуев? Совсем лажово выходит, мужик.  
— Да, прости, точно. Я не подумал, — покаялся Скотт. — Мы все сделаем как надо, не переживай. Эм, наверное, нам надо раздеться.  
— Хорошая идея, — Стайлз отодвинулся, пока Скотт неуклюже сдирал с себя футболку. — Оу, точно, у тебя же теперь татушка. Круто. Мой первый раз будет с крутым чуваком с татушкой. Я могу представить вместо тебя Джоли.  
— Джоли? — переспросил Скотт, выражая всем своим лицом сомнение. — А она не старовата для секс-фантазий?  
— Эй! — Стайлз поучительно поднял палец вверх. — Лара Крофт никогда не будет слишком стара для секс-фантазий.  
— Я забыл про Лару, — признался Скотт и покусал нижнюю губу. — Что-то идет не так. Почему девственности лишаешься ты, а полураздет я?  
— Ну, э-э-э, так вышло, — Стайлз сглотнул. — Зато я позаботился обо всем остальном.  
Он махнул рукой на кровать, где были аккуратно приготовлены презерватив и смазка.  
Скотт ощутимо побледнел.  
— И я все тщательно разузнал, — поспешил успокоить его Стайлз.  
— Стайлз, гугл не всегда…  
— Причем тут гугл, я проконсультировался со специалистом, — перебил его Стайлз.  
— С Дэнни?  
— Нет, Дэнни бы меня послал. Не зря же мы ходили тогда в гей-клуб? У меня осталась пара телефонов, вот и…  
— Так почему бы тебе не попросить помощи у кого-нибудь из тех парней? — глаза Скотта зажглись надеждой.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мой первый раз был с трансвеститом? — Стайлз приподнял брови. — Скотт!  
Скотт покивал, растер голую грудь и снова шагнул к Стайлзу. Лицо стало серьезным, сосредоточенным и чуточку незнакомым. Он обнял Стайлза, склонил голову набок и поцеловал его. Стайлз приоткрыл губы — уж целоваться-то он умел — вытерпел несколько движений языка и отпихнул Скотта.  
— Чувак! Откуда в тебе столько слюны, блин? — Стайлз скривился и вытер губы о плечо. — Фу.  
— Ну знаешь! — рассердился Скотт, вспыхнув ярким румянцем. — А Эллисон нравилось вот так!  
— Или она просто тебя жалела, — бессердечно предположил Стайлз. — О’кей, обойдемся без поцелуев.  
— Давай вообще расстегнем ширинки, подрочим друг другу и все? — жалобно попросил Скотт. — Это будет почти нормально. Парни так делают.  
— Гетеропарни так не делают, — отрезал Стайлз. — И нет, я не хочу рисковать, я должен на сто процентов перестать быть девственником. Ничего с тобой не случится, если ты меня трахнешь.  
— Теперь я знаю, что чувствуют девчонки, которых принуждают к сексу, — проворчал Скотт. — Ладно, сейчас все сделаем. Только не пихай меня больше.  
— Я постараюсь сдержаться, — пообещал Стайлз.  
Скотт подышал открытым ртом — привычка, оставшаяся от прежней жизни астматика — накрыл губами шею Стайлза и влажно скользнул по ней языком. Стайлз поощрительно похлопал его по спине и прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях и вызвать в памяти образ Лары Крофт.  
Руки грубовато сжали его ягодицы, Стайлз подпрыгнул и от неожиданности заорал Скотту в ухо. Скотт отпрянул, заткнул ладонью пострадавшую барабанную перепонку и взвыл.  
— Стайлз!  
— Прости, — искренне извинился Стайлз. — Серьезно, друг, это был последний раз, мы…  
— Ничего не получится! — рявкнул Скотт и, помолчав несколько секунд, собрался и продолжил уже спокойным голосом. — Чувак, у нас на самом деле есть еще одна проблема.  
— Какая? — устало спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя глубоко несчастным.  
— Мы не учли одну вещь, — Скотт плюхнулся на кровать и торопливо отсел подальше от тюбика смазки. — Чтобы трахнуться, у нас должно стоять. Хотя бы у одного из нас. Вот скажи честно, у тебя есть эрекция?  
Стайлз опустил глаза вниз. В трусах было как никогда спокойно и безмятежно.  
— Нет, если хочешь, — Скотт помедлил, — ты можешь подрочить, представить кого-нибудь, а потом ты мне вставишь. Я оборотень, на мне все быстро заживет и…  
— Это отстой, я не буду так делать, — отмахнулся Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом. — Блядь, но что делать-то?  
— Как насчет Айзека? — предложил Скотт. — По-моему, у него тоже никого не было, он в группе риска, как и ты.  
— Он оборотень, а убивают людей, — возразил Стайлз.  
— Мы не знаем, насколько это принципиально, — жарко возразил Скотт. — Вдруг им все равно?  
— Вообще это идея, — Стайлз прикинул открывающиеся перспективы. Айзек был ничего, и достаточно разумен, чтобы согласиться с его аргументами. — Это реально идея. Я к нему съезжу. Да, точно. Прямо сейчас.  
Стайлз воодушевлено сгреб с покрывала резинку и смазку, распихал добро по карманам и подхватил со столика ключи от джипа.  
— Только не говори ему, что это я посоветовал! — спохватился Скотт.  
Стайлз подмигнул ему и вышел из комнаты.  
Значит, Айзек. О’кей.  
  
  
— Да, мне тоже не улыбается закончить, как тот парень, — Айзек зябко поежился. — Но почему ты решил, что у меня никого не было?  
— О, — Стайлз потоптался на одном месте. — Я просто… ну… не знаю, действительно, с чего я это взял.  
— Нет, ты… — Айзек похлопал ресницами и дернул плечом. — Ты прав. Один раз у меня почти случилось, но в итоге все обломалось, так что мы в одной лодке. И я тоже думал насчет своего положения.  
— Мы девственники и это отстой, — подытожил Стайлз. — А сейчас это не только отстой, но и угроза жизни.  
— Паршивый город, — вздохнул Айзек.  
— Угу, — Стайлз запихнул руку в карман и наткнулся на фольгу презерватива. Он поспешно отдернул пальцы, как будто обжегся, и столкнулся взглядом с Айзеком.  
Тот решительно кивнул и указал на дверь в глубине дома.  
— Моя комната.  
— Хорошо, — скованно ответил Стайлз.  
В отличие от Скотта, Айзек не стал тянуть время. Он скинул кроссовки, снял рубашку и футболку, расстегнул ремень на джинсах и вскоре остался в одних трусах. Стайлз, спохватившись, начал поспешно избавляться от своей одежды.  
— План такой, — озвучил он, достигнув той же степени наготы, что и Айзек. — Ты трахаешь меня, я трахаю тебя, а потом мы никогда в жизни это не обсуждаем.  
— Звучит _блистательно_ , — заявил Айзек.  
Стайлз вскинул голову:  
— Тоже готовишься к тестам?  
— Ага, — Айзек забрался на свою кровать и попытался улечься. — Вдруг мы до них доживем.  
— Всегда любил твой _дивный_ оптимизм, — пробубнил Стайлз, залезая рядом, и пояснил, заметив недоумение на лице Айзека. — Что? И я готовлюсь.  
— Начинай, — сказал Айзек, после того, как они очень напряженно пролежали примерно минуту без движения.  
— Я? — Стайлзу стало страшно. — Эм, хорошо. Окей. Я начинаю.  
Он мужественно перекатился, задел ногой лодыжку Айзека, сдержал порыв убежать и, зажмурившись, полез целоваться.  
Целовался Айзек прилично, не то, что Скотт. Даже очень прилично: Стайлз по доброй воле погладил Айзека по шее, вспомнил просмотренную порнуху, устроил колено между разведенных ног Айзека и морально приготовился потрогать его за что-нибудь. Например, за грудь, а там уж…  
Айзек зарычал, Стайлз заметил длинные желтые когти и вовремя отпрянул. Айзек скатился с кровати, снова рыкнул и высунул обросшую шерстью голову.  
— А можно… без этого? Это, конечно, пиздец оригинально, я совсем не против ролевых игр в постели, но давай в первый раз все будет скучно и тривиально. Айзек, серьезно, блядь, убери зубы!  
— Я… — у Айзека дернулась верхняя губа. — Я не могу.  
— Подожди, подожди! — Стайлз вдруг сообразил. — Ты теряешь контроль, потому что это сильная эмоция. Чувак, но ты говорил, что у тебя уже один раз чуть не случилось, как же ты сдерживался тогда?  
— Тогда это была Эрика, ясно? — разозлился Айзек. — И ей казалось, что мои клыки это горячо!  
— Ну все, теперь у меня точно не встанет, — сокрушенно признался Стайлз. — И почему у вас сорвалось?  
— Дерек не вовремя вернулся, — Айзек кое-как втянул клыки, но глаза продолжали масляно блестеть желтым. — Ну и Эрика сразу меня послала.  
— Дерек просто душка, да? — хмыкнул Стайлз, надевая джинсы. — Ладно. Прости, чувак, у нас ничего не выйдет.  
— Я напишу об этом печальные стихи, — пообещал Айзек и надел наизнанку футболку. Выругался и переоделся.  
— Ты пишешь стихи? — открыл рот Стайлз.  
— Мы же еще в прошлом семестре обсудили мои способности в литературе, — напомнил Айзек.  
— А, блин, точно, — Стайлз застегнул ремень, помялся посреди комнаты и махнул Айзеку. — Я, в общем, поеду тогда. Спасибо и все такое.  
— Да, — Айзек выглядел уже почти полностью успокоившимся. — Стайлз?  
— Что?  
— Никому не слова?  
— Этот секрет я унесу в могилу, — уверил его Стайлз. — Тем более, что она совсем близко.  
— Все обойдется, — сказал Айзек с той особой интонацией, которую приберегал для таких случаев — когда все пиздец херово, но надо верить в лучшее.  
— Точно!  
Стайлз хлопнул дверью, вышел из дома, забрался в свой джип и как следует раскинул мозгами.  
Что ж, два варианта отпали, но третий выглядел вполне симпатично. Взрослый мужчина, оборотень с рождения, отличный контроль, опытен в сексе.  
Да, это шанс. Практически стопроцентный.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и завел мотор.  
  
  
— И как ты меня нашел? — спросил Питер, открыв Стайлзу дверь.  
— Сын шерифа, — напомнил Стайлз, небрежно оперевшись ладонью на дверной косяк. Мужчин под сорок должны заводить парни его возраста. Стайлз не был уверен, что полностью соответствует образу нимфетки, но Питеру придется закрыть глаза на некоторые несоответствия.  
— И что тебе от меня нужно? — продолжил расспросы Питер, ничего не подозревающий об изменениях, внесенных Стайлзом в его сексуальную ориентацию.  
— Да сущий пустяк, — Стайлз ухитрился и протиснулся внутрь апартаментов. — Ты не хочешь меня трахнуть?  
Не каждому удавалось заставить Питера Хейла потерять лицо. Впрочем, к его чести — он быстро справился со своими эмоциями.  
— Вот как. Нет, спасибо, не хочу, — и широко распахнул захлопнувшуюся было дверь, намекая, что Стайлзу пора идти.  
— Ну уж нет, — Стайлз беспардонно прошагал через холл, оказавшись в чистой и уютной гостиной. Обставлена она была не в пример лучше, чем лофт Дерека. — Это не займет много времени.  
— Я догадываюсь, что у тебя нет проблем со скоростью эякуляции, — Питер поморщился. — Стайлз, могу я узнать, почему из всех людей в этом городе ты выбрал меня?  
— Слепой случай, — Стайлзу не улыбалось рассказывать о своих предыдущих неудачах. — Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Я что, недостаточно симпатичный? Так вот, когда меня придушат и перережут глотку я стану еще непривлекательнее и…  
— Подожди, подожди! — Питер поднял в воздух ладони. — Я принесу тебе сок, и мы поговорим, хорошо?  
— Это прелюдия, да? — проорал Стайлз вслед скрывшемуся в глубине квартиры Питеру. — Наверное, да. Точно, он же старый, ему надо сначала поухаживать.  
— Я не старый, — сказал вернувшийся через пару минут Питер и протянул Стайлзу большой стакан. — Пей.  
— Оу, это коктейль? — Стайлз обхватил губами трубочку и втянул ярко-оранжевую жидкость в рот. — Вкусно!  
— Я счастлив, — суховато сказал Питер. — Кстати, насчет старых вещей. Я порылся в книгах моей семьи, тебе интересно узнать про жертвоприношения, которыми баловались во времена освоения Америки европейцами?  
Стайлз обхватил обеими ладонями ледяной, изумительно освежающий коктейль и уставился на Питера во все глаза. Секс не убежит, и так будет правильнее. Сейчас они поговорят, а потом Питер как-нибудь быстренько все сделает, и Стайлз успеет домой к ужину.  
— …голову прикапывали отдельно, считалось, что…  
Трель звонка агрессивно прокатилась по апартаментам. Стайлз подавился трубочкой от коктейля (уже второго), которую жевал, пока Питер живописал ужасы былых времен.  
— Черт, кто это? — забеспокоился Стайлз.  
Если к Питеру сейчас кто-то придет, то все опять сорвется. Ну что за фигня?  
— Что за срочное дело? — раздался раздраженный голос Дерека.  
Стайлз сорвался с кресла и выбежал в холл. Так и есть. Дерек Хейл собственной персоной.  
— Забирай, — Питер ткнул в Стайлза пальцем. — Увези его отсюда.  
— Что он здесь делает? — поразился Дерек, окинув Стайлза недоумевающим взглядом.  
— А ты у него спроси, — посоветовал Питер. — Уверен, ты будешь в восторге, услышав причину.  
— Стайлз?  
— Подлый ублюдок, — припечатал Стайлз Питера, выплюнув соломинку на пол. — Так и знал, что тебе нельзя доверять.  
— Кто-нибудь мне объяснит…  
— Он приехал и предложил мне его трахнуть, — любезно внес ясность Питер. — Представляешь, как интересно, Дерек?  
— Ладно, а теперь правду, — потребовал Дерек, уставившись на Стайлза.  
Даже когда его лапал Скотт, ему не было так… не по себе.  
— Ну, — Стайлз прочистил горло. — Это вроде как и есть правда.  
Брови Дерека поползли вверх.  
— Ты? И мой дядя? Но я думал…  
— Я тоже подумал и поэтому позвонил тебе, — перебил Питер. — Дерек, забери его.  
— Да, — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу. — Ты идешь?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — буркнул Стайлз.  
Он протиснулся мимо Дерека и услышал, как за его спиной со щелчком закрылась дверь.  
Третий вариант оказался таким же провальным, как и первые два.  
Он точно закончит дни с разрезанным горлом и вытекшей из башки мозговой жидкостью. Мерзость-то какая.  
  
  
— А как же мой джип? — вякнул Стайлз, когда Дерек запихал его в свою новую тойоту. Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него, и Стайлз пробормотал: — Ладно, я потом его как-нибудь заберу, без проблем.  
Дерек молчал, тойота мягко катила по дороге, и Стайлзу становилось все больше и больше не по себе. Он уже почти придумал, что сказать, когда Дерек сам открыл рот:  
— Серьезно? _Питер_? Ты хотел переспать с Питером? Тем самым Питером, которого совсем недавно просил убить?  
— Я пересмотрел свое отношение к нему!  
— И давно это у тебя? Ты влюблен в него, Стайлз?  
— В Питера? — Стайлз даже язык высунул от отвращения. — Конечно, нет!  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Затем, что если ты не заметил, в городе убивают девственников, а я очень не хочу умирать! И спасибо, что вы оба все испортили, потому что теперь я не знаю, что делать! — Стайлз с силой откинулся на спинку сидения.  
— Вот почему от тебя так несет Скоттом и Айзеком, — кивнул сам себе Дерек. — Что, с ними тоже не получилось?  
— Заткнись.  
— Нет, давай, расскажи мне, — Дерек съехал на обочину и затормозил. — Что пошло не так?  
— Все, — зло ответил Стайлз и отвернулся. Он хотел смолчать, но слова сами рвались наружу. Поэтому он снова повернулся к Дереку. — А к кому мне было идти? К тебе, может? Привет, Дерек, а ты меня не выебешь?  
— Я бы выебал.  
— Вот именно! О чем я и говорю, ты бы… Что? — Стайлз не сразу осознал, что именно сказал Дерек. — Ты бы — что?  
— Если бы ты, придурок, приехал ко мне и предложил секс, я бы согласился, — повторил Дерек, поджав губы.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты бы отказался.  
— Ты споришь со мной, убеждая, что…  
— Дерек, ну это же очевидно! — Стайлз отстегнул ремень и всем телом повернулся к Дереку. — Ты бы меня точно послал. Если ты игнорировал все мои попытки флирта на протяжении нескольких месяцев, то с сексом… Х-ха, нет, спасибо, к таким унижениям я пока не готов.  
— Какие еще попытки флирта? — изумился Дерек. — Ты хочешь сказать, что все эти язвительные замечания насчет моей внешности и поступков, собачьи шуточки и прочая херня — это был флирт? А с Джексоном? Это тоже флирт? Я про случай, когда ты вывел его из себя так, что он полностью потерял контроль, мне пришлось вмешаться и потом полвечера заращивать раны.  
— Ну, — Стайлз подвигал подбородком, избегая смотреть Дереку в глаза. — Мне было приятно, что ты меня спас.  
— Никогда больше ни с кем не флиртуй, — Дерек провернул ключ зажигания.  
— Спасибо за потрясающий совет, — с сарказмом отозвался Стайлз и опять пристегнулся. — И это все?  
— А что ты хочешь?  
— Да нет, ничего. Я всего лишь признался, что заигрывал с тобой, разумеется, зачем на это хоть как-то реагировать, — Стайлз засунул руку в карман и вытащил наружу пакетик из фольги. — Прости, приятель, ты мирно дождешься истечения срока годности и попадешь в мусорку.  
Дерек протянул руку, забрал у Стайлза презерватив и выкинул его в приоткрытое окно.  
— Ты спятил, что ли? — заорал не успевший опомниться Стайлз.  
— Ты сам сказал, что он тебе не пригодится.  
— Ну знаешь! — Стайлз стиснул губы. — Я еще не пробовал подкатить к Лидии. Мы теперь вроде как друзья, и она вполне опытна.  
— Стайлз, я везу тебя в свой лофт, — спокойно сообщил Дерек, перестраиваясь в левую полосу.  
— Я не думаю, что Лидия согласится трахаться со мной в твоем лофте, это как-то маловероятно, — засомневался Стайлз.  
— Лидия не согласится, — подтвердил Дерек.  
— Тогда зачем? — Стайлз утомленно расползся по сидению. Камаро была круче, но тойота оказалось просторнее и комфортабельнее.  
— Затем, что я тебя там трахну, — невозмутимо пояснил Дерек. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы неизвестные чокнутые борцы за чистоту тебя пришили, я как-то привык к твоим тупым приколам.  
— У меня нет тупых приколов, — заспорил Стайлз, стараясь не задумываться над словами Дерека.  
— Как скажешь.  
Стайлз нервно сжал руки в кулак, расслабил кисти и не утерпел:  
— Ты серьезно собираешься…  
— Да, — Дерек ловко проскочил на мигающий зеленый, вписался в поворот и остановился около своего дома. — Мы поднимаемся наверх, я сдираю с тебя одежду, и мы занимаемся любовью. Вопросы?  
— Звучит неплохо, — пробормотал Стайлз, придавленный скалой с выгравированным на ней «занимаемся любовью». — А можно внести маленькие коррективы в этот без сомнения блестящий план?  
— Какие именно?  
— Мы поднимаемся наверх, Стайлз посещает толчок, потому что выпил слишком много коктейля у Питера, а потом ты сдираешь с меня одежду?  
— Романтика тебе удается так же здорово, как и флирт, — вздохнул Дерек. — Вылезай.  
  
  
— Подай какие-нибудь признаки жизни, — беспокойно попросил Дерек и потряс Стайлза за голое плечо.  
— Я живой, — промычал Стайлз, отрывая лицо от подушки. В висках до сих пор стучало от только что пережитого оргазма. — Отстань.  
— Нет, — Дерек мазнул губами ему по шее и шепнул-выдохнул прямо в ухо: — Ста-а-а-айлз.  
— Да что тебе? — Стайлз развернулся к нему лицом и растерял свое недовольство, наткнувшись взглядом на довольно щурящегося Дерека.  
— Стопроцентно не девственник, — заявил тот, ухмыляясь.  
— Как посмотреть, — возразил Стайлз. — Я-то никого не трахал. Так что…  
— Не наглей, — посоветовал Дерек.  
— Перенесем этот разговор на попозже, — кивнул Стайлз.  
Дерек приподнял брови.  
— Или я больше никогда не стану поднимать эту тему.  
Дерек задумчиво покачал головой.  
— О, да ладно тебе! — Стайлз потер ступней по лодыжке Дерека. — Никогда-никогда?  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что это не разовый перепих? — с притворной сердитостью поинтересовался Дерек.  
— Наверное, я так решил в тот момент, когда ты запихнул в меня свой член и приказал мне и думать забыть о ком-то еще, кроме тебя, — Стайлз насмешливо дернул уголком рта. — Я ошибся?  
Дерек перекатился на спину, и Стайлз положил подбородок ему на бицепс.  
— Нет.  
— Бинго!  
— О господи! — простонал Дерек. — Не надо было забирать тебя у Питера!  
— Ты приревновал? — Стайлз покрутился и влип телом в бок Дерека.  
Тот неловко протянул руку и обнял его, по-хозяйски огладив ягодицы.  
— Нисколько.  
— Врешь.  
— Надо завязывать с добрыми делами, — сокрушенно пробормотал Дерек. — Стайлз, прекрати меня щекотать!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, тише! Без клыков, пожалуйста, — Стайлз убрал руку от ребер, погладил Дерека по животу, опустил ладонь пониже и остановился, заметив недобро покрасневшую радужку. — Кстати, пока я был у твоего дяди, он поделился со мной парочкой легенд, так вот, у меня возникла мысль…  
Дерек растерянно моргнул, а Стайлз с упоением принялся излагать только что выстроенную теорию. Теперь, когда он мог не бояться за свою жизнь (и личную в том числе), мозг снова работал, как прежде.  
Дереку обязательно понравится его идея, а если нет — Стайлз использует новый рычажок влияния. Стайлз любовно погладил этот вполне симпатичный ему рычажок, проигнорировал тихий возбужденный рык и улыбнулся.  
Бэтмен снова в игре.

**Author's Note:**

> за оформление спасибо Gaby.!


End file.
